fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Poof
- Fish= - Outfits ▾= - School= - Puppy Poof= - Super Baby= }} - ▾= - L.A.= - T.U.F.F.= }} }} |aliases = Puppy Poof D.J. (Denzel Crocker) |species = Fairy |gender = Male |haircolor = Purple |eyecolor = Purple |age = Immortal |birthday = February 18 |affiliations = Cosma family Fairywinkle family Cosma/Fairywinkle family |enemies=Foop |loveinterests=Goldie Goldenglow |homeworld = Earth |residence = Dimmsdale |interests = Being with Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda Crime Fighting Martial Arts |godsiblings = Timmy Turner (godbrother) |parents = Cosmo Cosma (father) Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma (mother) |grandparents = Papa Cosmo (grandfather) Mama Cosma (grandmother) Big Daddy (grandfather) Mrs. Fairywinkle (grandmother) Grandpa Gonzo (great-grandfather) Grandma Cosma (great-grandmother) Grandpa Cadabra (great-grandfather) Nana Cadabra (great-grandmother) |others = Blonda Fairywinkle (aunt) Schnozmo (uncle) Numerous great-uncles Shirley (great-aunt) Cousin Guido (first cousin once removed) Nana Boom Boom (distant cousin) Jorgen Von Strangle (distant cousin) |first = Fairly Odd Baby |voiced by = Tara Strong}} Poof Fairywinkle Cosma is the baby of Cosmo and Wanda, whose most notable spoken word is "Poof". Generally, Poof was bore by Cosmo instead of Wanda shown in the episode "Fairly Odd Baby". The fairy baby Poof is loved and cared for by his family, Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy. Character Poof is the son of Cosmo and Wanda, and the first fairy baby who was born in over 10,000 years, the last before him being his own father Cosmo. Poof appears to be very powerful, but is only recently learning to control his magic powers. People Also Say That This Character Ruined The Show. He currently attends Spellementary School alongside his Anti-Fairy counterpart, Foop. Poof's introduction to the show is considered a turning point for it by many fans, for both good and bad, and also marks the revival of The Fairly OddParents after a brief cancellation in 2006. Episodes from after Poof's introduction are sometimes called Post-Poof episodes, while preceding episodes (Season 5 and earlier) are considered Pre-Poof. Despite the significance of his introduction, Poof himself has only been the central focus of a handful of episodes and specials, and in some Season 6 episodes he is noticeably absent from Cosmo and Wanda's care in many scenes. Description Poof is shaped like a ball like all baby fairies are. He has purple eyes, a single strand of hair, and he wears a light purple sleeper. He also has a crown and wings like all fairies, but uses a rattle for manipulating magic instead of a traditional wand. It appears Poof can say few words like "Poof" or "Timmy". Personality Not much is known for sure about Poof's personality, since he is only just a baby and typically can only say his name, "Poof", yet other characters are easily charmed by him. Even Vicky's cold heart was momentarily melted by him. Only Foop seems to be aware that Poof is just repeating his name when they competed against each other for Class President at Spellementary School, and Poof's "speech" consisted of him doing just that, yet he was able to win over his classmates easily. This same incident also occured in "Love Triangle" when Poof was able to out-act Foop for the role of Mr. Cookie in the school play, by once again simply repeating his name. Powers Like all fairies, Poof has access to reality bending magic. Due to his young age and ignorance of Da Rules, Poof can sometimes use his magic to give Timmy benefits he would not be able to get with Cosmo and Wanda, such as cheating in soccer during the episode "He Poofs He Scores". Due to his youth, and presumably lack of training, Poof's magic is uncontrollable, which is why he was sought to be captured by Anti-Cosmo and Head Pixie when he was first born. Background Poof's existence was first made known to fans during the "77 Secrets of The Fairly OddParents Revealed!" marathon, being the special 78th secret. It was announced that a new character would be joining The Fairly OddParents and that it would be a baby. Many fans correctly speculated that Cosmo and Wanda would be having a child together. Poof was born into the show in the episode "Fairly Odd Baby" when Timmy Turner wished that his godparents would have a child together. Among the many things Poof's birth revealed were that fairy babies have uncontrollable magic, and so no more have been wished for since Cosmo was born, a gap of thousands of years. Other magic races like the Pixies and Anti-Fairies sought to capture Poof to harness his uncontrolled magic for their own nefarious deeds. Poof's name and gender was obscured throughout the special until the very end, when his named was suggested by Timmy. After this special, Anti-Cosmo and Head Pixie ceased trying to kidnap Poof, although its unclear if they have abandoned their plans for him. Anti-Cosmo would later father his own son, Foop, the "Anti-Poof". ".]] The first season that Poof appeared, he was mostly like a baby: dependent, relying on Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy for everything; and crying all the time. The episode "Mission Responsible" saw Timmy putting himself through various dangers while trying to watch over Poof. By the time of Wishology, however, Poof was starting to do more, such as dressing up as a ninja, fighting and defeating The Eliminators. By the next season, Poof's magical abilities have improved to the point where he can grant wishes, sometimes even if Timmy doesn't really want them granted. Poof got himself in a myriad of adventures this time, including catching the Chicken Poofs and turning everyone in Dimmsdale into chickens, taking a trip to Yugopotamia, and helping Timmy Turner and his team the Dimmsdale Victims win their way to the soccer championship. Interesting enough, in the latter example, Poof was able to do so without interfering with Da Rules, meaning Poof might possibly be able to grant wishes that Da Rules do not allow. Anti-Poof or Foop Poof has an Anti-Fairy counterpart that was born to Anti-Wanda during the TV special, Anti-Poof. Because Anti-Fairies are opposites of Fairies, it was the female who gave birth this time around. When Foop was born, he could already speak and had stereotypical evil villain facial hair. Poof and Foop eventually battled with each other, and Foop was defeated and locked in Abracatraz. Spellementary School Around the end of Season 7, Poof began to attend Spellementary School, a pre-school for magical creatures where they learn how to control their magic powers. Poof's teacher is a friendly fairy woman named Mrs. Powers, and all of Poof's classmates adore him with the exception of Foop, who is also attending and constantly competing with Poof for attention. Relationships Poof and Timmy Timmy has been entrusted by Cosmo and Wanda in taking care of Poof whenever they are away. Usually Timmy's carelessness results Poof being put in "danger", although it is usually Timmy the one that is endangered by Poof's wandering. Timmy is responsible for Poof's existence by wishing for him. In Wishing Well, Timmy was able to keep him amused and excited with his wishes, but when Jorgen took Timmy to Wishing Well, Poof became so sad that he continously cried to no end until Cosmo gave him a Timmy doll which cheered him up. Poof and His Parents Wanda is usually the one taking care of Poof and tending to his needs. Cosmo also has a hand in parenting in the episode "Playdate of Doom", but otherwise is admittedly bad at parenting because he never went to school for it. Many times when Poof is put in danger, Wanda will start to panic. Poof and Goldie Goldenglow Poof will be getting a love interest in the upcoming special "Love Triangle". This baby fairy is a girl with blonde hair that Poof and Foop immediately fall in love with. Poof and Foop Although Poof and Foop are mortal enemies and complete opposites ( generally Fairies and Anti-Fairies are enemies), they also attend the same school together and, before Goldie Goldenglow's arrival, appear to had even been developing a friendship. See also *Cosma/Fairywinkle family *Fairly Odd Baby - Poof's birth *Anti-Poof - Foop's birth *Spellementary School - Poof's first day at school *Puppy Poof Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Male Category:Magical Category:Main Characters Category:Cosma/Fairywinkle family Category:Fairy Baby